The Pieces Are Too Jagged (And The Will's Too Weak)
by subzerobyte
Summary: Perhaps once, in another life, they might have been gods. In this, they are children. They have been broken down, yes. Ruined, yes. But they are witty and clever and strong and bright and oh so beautiful. (anything that is beautiful, people want to break)


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"It starts with Gavin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"Gavin is hope, blue light and crackling embers. He's a spark, a thumb on the wheel of a lighter, the thrum of a new engine. He's the smell of gasoline and the tap of keyboard keys. He is their Spring child, and he comes in a whirlwind that none of them could ever hope to say down in. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"It moves on with Michael./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"Michael is ozone, explosives and noonday heat. He's an inferno, raging, roaring, pouring the gasoline onto a lit fire and watching the boom. The flame licks at his bones, and one day he'll burn out. He's the reload of a gun and the roar of a hot engine. He is their Summer child, and he comes in a forest fire none of them could ever hope to outrun. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"It goes next to Jeremy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"Jeremy is smoke, all bark no bite. He's the dying crackle of the funeral pyre, soft but no less dangerous. He coughs out ashes and lets them pour, lets the others pick through what's left of the fire inside him for approval. He is their Autumn child, and he comes in a thunderstorm that none of them could ever hope to stay away from./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"It ends with Ray./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"Ray is snow, silent and deadly, black ice on the road. He's the final smothered spark, done with it now. He's the smell of smoke and the soft crunch of bone. He is their Winter child, and he leaves like hypothermia that all of them have caught./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"You don't notice it until you're already dead./p 


End file.
